


Dark

by Lenna_z



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: From tumblr, 74. Girls can’t drive, plain and simple from the Drabble Challenge.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JMount74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/gifts).



> For JMount74 , She asked me about the 74. Girls can’t drive, plain and simple from the Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Not 100 words but I tried to keep it as short as possible.
> 
> Any mistakes in this are strictly mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Despite midnight, the sound of her car engine echoed across the glittering streets. With anger within herself, she grabbed the steering wheel more tightly and pressed the accelerator. Now her car was black like the color it got its name from. Onyx…

It might not have been a Shadow but it was necessary and great for such missions. It could literally fly when needed.

When Brains first showed it to her, she didn’t know what to say. Even though it can take the color it wants, it’s main color was black. Black… Dark… Just like her past…

This made her even more angry. She furiously sought to dismiss her memories and focus on her mission. But it didn’t work, and she was kind of back in the past.

Her uncle also had cars. They were beautiful and expensive, and those whom his uncle trusted would drive them.

She was too young to drive any of them but maybe someday she could drive one of it… Of course this dream was destroyed by her uncle’s words.

_“Tanusha…_ _Girls can’t drive, plain and simple.”_

It was a lie. It’s a lie for keep her there and keep her from running. Later she learned about her uncle’s dirty work and he ran away from him, even if it was _really hard_.

She had too much better than him now. It couldn’t even be compared to him. First of all a family…

And now he was threatening her family, again… She wouldn’t let him win.


End file.
